Wonderful life
by SangNoire
Summary: A depressing mood, rain fell at that evening. And two people meeting on a bridge, slightly illuminated by the light of the cars below. Euroshipping, One-Shot


**EUROSHIPPING!  
**

***terrified screaming* I know, Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura... yeah well... I wanted to try it out. Thanks to my good friend SetsunaNoroi for beta reading my stories and pointing out errors and things that slipped my attention! *gives you a huuuuge cookie* :3**

**Have fun with the reading!  
**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! and thus Ryou and Seto Kaiba belong to Kazuki Takahashi, as Hurts own the song "Wonderful life"  
At least the idea is mine... XD**

* * *

_On a bridge across the seven on a Saturday night_

_Susie meets the man of her dreams_

_He says that he got in trouble and if she doesn't mind,_

_He doesn't want the company._

He held tightly onto his umbrella, still the rain was harsh and the ice cold wetness seemed to crawl under his clothes. Sighing, he tried to at least hold his bag under the little shield he used to save himself from the wrath of the heavens. His groceries should come home in a good state... what use did it have when they were ruined as he arrived at home?

Of course he had also missed the bus, so he had been unable to take that drive... and to wait 20 minutes in the cold without moving... no, really. He prefered the walk... he kinda had to get his thoughts in order anyw-  
Stopping death as he crossed a broad street, using a foot bridge, he saw and also recognized the person who stood right in the middle, staring down in thought, face impassive as ever, arms crossed over the securing beton.  
"Seto Kaiba..." He mumbled and the ring under his shirt jingled happily. Scolding at the thing - he at least didn't want the people to know he still wore it - he slowly moved forward.  
"Seto-san... konbanwa." The other male didn't react for a few moments before he sighed and turned towards Ryou. "Bakura-kun." He said calmly, not bothering to greet back in any other way or look at Ryou one second longer.  
The white haired male looked at Kaiba and scrutinized him with his eyes, slowly stepping nearer and standing next to him on the foot bridge. "You're getting all wet, Seto-san..." He said lowly and in a strangely concerned tone. Blue eyes flickered over to him and it looked like the other one tried to bite back a snarky comment. "You shouldn't stand in the rain all bare like this... it could make you sick." He said and lifted his umbrella a bit to fit them both under there. Kaiba looked at him a bit grumpily, though in a cold and bitter way amused. A man in the rain all alone, staring down on a busy street, mostly thought of something else than a little sickness... did Ryou just not recognize, or did he try to cheer him up?  
"Listen." He said calmly and coolly again, while Ryou nodded.  
"No offense, but I need to think... I came here in the rain for a purpose, y'know... the purpose was to be alone. So if you don't mind getting home. You shouldn't get... sick too."

_But there's something in the air, _

_They share a look in silence and everything is understood._

_Susie grabs her man and puts a grip on his hand_

_As the rain puts a tear in his eye._

Ryou kept looking at Kaiba, his eyes directly meeting the ones of the CEO and his heart felt so heavy as if it wanted to sink into his stomach. It couldn't be... Seto-san...?  
His eyes widened a little bit as he understood and seeing this the CEO turned away, not by any means embarassed, or ashame, just caught "in the act". He heaved a sigh in the process of turning back and even before he reached his former position, he felt his arm being grabbed and himself being turned around, a bag of groceries clattered to the ground... strangely he was unable to look at Ryou. He just stared at the decieved bag of groceries, not even feeling, that there was not only rain on his face anymore...  
"Seto." His eyes snapped upwards instantly, he wanted to pull out an icecold remark about the other ones impoliteness and that only his brother was allowed to call him like this - Mokuba... his poor brother... again kidnapped and that - by all DAMN means - by Pegasus - ... but the comment stuck in his very throat and he felt his eyes grow wet.

He did never really believe in angels, nor in any god or demons... nothing religious or magical, supernatural. But there was a big lump in his throat when he saw this smile the other one gave him. It was so filled with sadness and concern and the desire to help, that he nearly broke into tears there and then. This was the look of a guardian angel who suffered with the person they tried to protect from all harm.

"Don't let go, Seto... you cannot ever let go... never give up living."

_She says: Don't let go!_

_Never give up - it's such a wonderful life!_

Staring at Ryou, trying to blink out the water of his eyes - DAMN RAIN! - he sighed deeply again and bowed down at the ground. Ryou blinked as Seto Kaiba (!) was crouching down before him and tried to say something, while he blushed, but the other one had taken up the bag of groceries and stared at it for a moment... as if he had a decision to make.

_Driving through the city to the temple station, _

_Cries into the leatherseat, _

_And Susie knows her baby was a familiy man, _

_But the world has got him down on his knees._

Ryou had never seen Kaiba hesitate, ponder... he everytime seemed to know what he wanted, even instantly knew a plan to accomplish it, what he always had admired about the other one... maybe because of this, the situation horrified him and made him speechless. "Mokuba... was kidnapped by Maximillion Pegasus, while I was selfishly running after an opportunity to get a grasp on Yugi." He said out of nowhere, looking up at Ryou then, as if this was a challenge he just had announced.

Ryou kept silent for a moment, letting this seep in. Not only the fact, that Mokuba had been kidnapped, no... the fact that Kaiba had shared that information with him, kind of told him this out of his free will, as if he wanted to point out his reasons, made his brain cease the working for a moment...  
He knew how much this had to hurt Kaiba. He had heard about the CEOs past and that his brother was everything he still had left. They shared some very similar pattern concerning their past, Kaiba and him. Only that his brother was and wanted to be with him at all times, while Ryou's father kept away from him. He knew how hard it had to throw Kaiba down, that his brother was used to gain power over Kaiba Corp.

_So she throws him at the wall and kisses burn like fire, _

_And suddenly he starts to believe, _

_He takes her in his arms and he doesn't know why, _

_But he thinks that he begins to see..._

He offered Ryou the bag... Ryou who still stood there looking at him, like that small, cute puppy, that desperately wanted to lick your wounds out and clean them... he didn't need that.  
Seto Kaiba was strong enough to hold himself up... or he would die trying... maybe even self inflicted. He didn't care. "Better you take the groceries, Bakura-kun and-"

Suddenly there was a storm of white and hands where pinning his own down on the beton, while the smaller one stood on tiptoes and crushed their lips together, the umbrella lay abandoned on the ground and he felt the warmth of the moisture on Ryou's cheeks. His eyes were wide and he didn't know what to do, before he lowered his eyelids a bit. Closing them fully, he lay his arms around the white haired one and pulled him closer, kissing back comfortingly, a little smile tugging at his lips. Ryou's hands sneaked up to his chest and the white hair was already totally wet and glued to the other ones body and face, when they parted the kiss. Leaning back the smaller one smiled lightly, tears stll seeping out of his eyes, same with his "partner in crime".

_She says: Don't let go!_

_Never give up - it's such a wonderful life!_

_**"Seto-san... don't give up. Gambatte" **_

_**Seto Kaiba smiled.**_

_**= Wonderful life =**_

* * *

**There we go, another One-Shot comes to an end. I must say the logic isn't too thorough, but that is one of the only moments I could see them like this. The song inspired me, so... well :3**

**Hope you liked it and see you soon!  
~Sang**


End file.
